Lemma Cantiuncula
by Indigo Kitti
Summary: COMPLETE Bad!fic Literally meaning 'theme song'. The day before Christmas break Flitwick teaches the students a new charm to discover people's themesong. Great halarity ensues as the students discover they don't really know theur fellow classmates all tha
1. Have You Ever?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Mild lyrics, impending slash of the H/D variety, pop songs

Author's Notes at end of story.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was having a great time in charms class, everyone was. Professor Flitwick was teaching them one of the most useless charms he knew, the Theme Song Charm. Great for parties and holidays, but not much use otherwise.

Perfect for a class full of Gryffindors and Slytherins who where eagerly anticipating the start of Christmas Holidays the next day.

Professor Flitwick meandered around the room and asked everyone to try the charm out on themselves. Stopping in from of Ron he motioned for him to start.

"_Lemma Cantiuncula_," Ron intoned dutifully. Suddenly, a familiar boyband song echoed though-out he room:

I don't know what he does to make you cry

but I'll be there to make you smile

I don't have a fancy car

to get to you I'd walk a thousand miles

I don't care if he buys you nice things

Does his gifts come from the heart ? - I don't know...

But if you were my girl...

I'd make it so we'd never be apart

Chorus

But my love is all I have to give

Without you I don't think I can live

I wish I could give the world to you... but

Love is all I have to give

When you talk, does it seem like he's not

even listening to a word you say ?

That's ok babe, just tell me your problems

I'll try my best to kiss them all away...

Does he leave when you need him the most?

Does his friends get all your time ?

Baby please, I'm on my knees

praying for the day that you'll be mine !!

Chorus

To you... Hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more - inside

All the money in the world could never add up to the love

I have inside...

I love you

And I will give it to you

All I can give, all I can give

Everything I have is for you

But love is all I have to give

Chorus(x3)

and out

But my love is all I have to give

without you I don't think I can live

I wish I could give the world to you... but

Love is all I have to give to you

(A/N: All I Have to Give – The Backstreet Boys)

The song ended and Ron was blushing furiously. Harry, of course, could tell the song was referring to Ron's crush on Hermione but he certainly wasn't going to say anything, and judging by the look on Hermione's fae she was going to be interrogating Ron about the object of his affections soon anyway.

The Slytherin boys (and some of he girls) seemed to think that the lines about not having any money where hilarious, of course they weren't strictly true thanks to the twins success but it certainly amused the hell out of them.

Proffesor Flitwick wrote something down on his clipboard and moved on to the next table. Pointing to Draco Malfoy he commanded him to start.

"_Lemma Cantiuncula_," Malfoy said in a bored tone. The room filled with a song n one had hard before:

_[Chorus]_  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start  
_[Chorus]_  
  
Have you ever found the one   
You've dreamed of all of your life  
You'd do just anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care  
_[Chorus]_  
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you into my world  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep  
_[Chorus]_

(A/N: Have You Ever? – Brandy)

The song was sad and filled with longing. Everyone stared at Malfoy with a mixture of shock and amusement as he tried not to blush. Professor Flitwick looked momentarily startled before moving on to the next person.

_Wow,_ Harry thought as he absently listened to over peoples songs, _who would've thought that Malfoy'd be head over heels for someone that way. _

He found the thought strangely encouraging, even though he knew that Mallfoy was probably after some pureblood Slytherin girl. Not him. Never him.

He stopped thinking those thoughts before he ended up with some stupid angsty love song as his theme. Wouldn't that be embarrassing?

Professor Flickwick finally made his was over to Harry and motioned for Harry to start the spell.

"_Lemma Cantiuncula_," Harry murmured, just a little worried about what he'd get as his song. He groaned as he heard the into music and barried his head in his arms, already embarrassed:

Talkin'

What? Y'all know

Northside (i-ight)

Southside

(I know what you thinkin')

Danger rhymes

(real mc's can rip open anything)

East end

West end

[raps]

See tha flow that I come wit

Got y'all ------ talkin dumb shit

bout my crew

and tha things I do

I'mma show you

another side to this game like Badu

Why do

You Try too

Test me

Don't you know yo' down fool

Told how power 92 do

how many times I got to remind you?

Last time

when I blast mine

fast rhymes

I'mma leave yo ass cryin'

Ya betta take your whip to tha cheak cash line

and buy something phat from VA, yes thats mine

D-A-N-J-A-M-O-W-F

Of should I say WWF

Tha way I'm slammin on these MC's brotha please don't troble yaself

wit that ra-ra

you perform me like cha-cha

make me laugh like ha-ha

I got soul like chickin na- chickin na na

Whos that crew

Startin shit at tha bar?

Then F to tha I to tha R-E-N

Desy, of tha Hesy

That's it Classic

like Reebok

So go that funkey deetox

Don't care if tha beat knocks

I can rip it wit ya mama on tha beat box

Takin us is hard G

Do you really wanna battle when u see us at a party?

You betta ask somebody

You really need ta ask somebody

[Verse 1:]

Boy, I been watching you like a hawk in the sky at night

Cause you are my prey (my prey)

Boy, I promise you if we keep bumpin heads

I know that one of these days (days)

We gon hook it up while we talk on the phone

But see, I don't know if that's good

I been holding back this secret from you I probably shouldn't tell it but

[CHORUS]

If I, if I let you knowYou can't tell nobody

I'm talking bout nobody

Are you responsible

Boy I gotta watch my back cause I'm not just anybody

Is it my go, is it your go

Sometimes I'm goody-goody

Right now I'm naughty naughty

Say yes or say no

Cause I really need somebody

Tell me YOUR that somebody

[Verse 2:]

Boy, won't you pick me up at the park right now

Up the block, while everyone sleeps (sleeps, sleeps)

I'll be waiting there with my tucks, my loads, my hat

Just so I'm low key

If you tell the world (don't sleep, you know that we'll be weak)

Oh boy, see I'm trusting you with my heart, my soul

I probably shouldn't let ya but if I

[CHORUS 2]

If I, if I let this go

You can't tell nobodyI'm talking bout nobody

Are you responsible

Boy I gotta watch my back

cause im not just anybody

Is it my go, is it your go

Sometimes I'm goody-goody

Right now I'm naughty naughty

Say yes or say no

Cause I really need somebody

Tell me YOUR that somebody

[2nd part]

[rap]

Yo, now since this is what you stick wit'

What cha got

Rip it out

Off tha block

Hit it out

On tha real sip it out

Don't stoppin this drop

Ya gotta rip it out

I got you

I got you to hot to spit it out

Face facts

How y'all rate that

see a brother wit Aaliyah betcha y'all hate that

Where tha bass at?

Y'all find a wack sound, then I gotcha ------ singin' away in tha background

Who tha mack now?

No time is set

What, y'all thinkin that I'm broke cuz' you see in tha parkin deak

Naw, that don't stack right

Y'all betta act right

I hit chicks like catfights

Now 1st pack ice

while you workin at Soul Train makin sure tha show wit righ,righ

Give that for tha hype hits

I rip this shit

Now I'm tha rap shit

[3rd rap]

Yo, cuz' its all about kickin balls

Givin' ya mine and a letta gettin lost

I be hittin y'all off

My click will never fall off

We can get it now

while folks be lickin tha balls

chicks be kickin tha draws

gettin bit in tha balls

My flow is so much quicker than y'alls

My joint is so much bigga than Y'alls

So bring on tha draws

while we can kick it in tha stalls

I'll wrap up on tha floss

Show my dick and all

through tha hump up in you

I'mma call it lost

U betta call tha law

could of got shotguns that i saw at tha mall

and my 9 would of played it in a cropit mall

My crew got juice like Marly Mal

This hot F y'all gonna fall

Boggie wha?

If I, if I let this go

You can't tell nobodyI'm talking bout nobody

Are you responsible

Boy I gotta watch my back

cause im not just anybody

Is it my go, is it your go

Sometimes I'm goody-goody

Right now I'm naughty naughty

Say yes or say no

Cause I really need somebody

Tell me YOUR that somebody

(A/N: Are You That Somebody? (Remix) - Aaliyah

The class, including Professor Flitwick stared at the blushing, embarrassed, wishing-he-could-melt-into-the-floor-or-turn-back-time-or-both Harry Potter in shock.

"Whoa, Harry," Seamus said, lips twitching into a brood smile, "what was that all about?"

Muffled laughter broke out in the room followed by all out gaffaws.

Harry was utterly mortified. _Of all the songs,_ he thought desperately,_ why that one?_

He glanced over at Malfoy and saw he wasn't laughing, he was sitting there watching Harry with a strange hurt expression in his eyes.

A/N: This story is, if you haven't figured it out already, utter fluff. It's only going to be a couple of chapters long and it's kinda obvious where it's going. Don't take it too seriously and sorry about all the songs not being from the proper time, but I'm not exactly sure what teenagers where listening to in England back then so you're suck with older songs I have on my CDs from back then-ish. Lol, anyne who owns the CD 'Now 4' should recognize the origin of two of them. The Backstreet Boys one was taken off their first CD (that I know of) as a sidenote kinda thing. Yeah... the point of this story is to keep me entertained when I'm bored so don't kill me.

Please R&R!


	2. Are You That Somebody?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Mild lyrics, impending slash of the H/D variety, pop songs

Author's Notes at end of story.

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy was utterly mortified. Word of his supposed theme song had spread through the school like wild fire and now whenever someone walked by they'd start humming or singing under their breath.

Just then a Hufflepuff chose to break into song, "Have you ever loved somebody so much it made you..." The offending third year was silenced by a well aimed spell.

Draco used his patented 'death glare' on the general population and continued on his was to the Great Hall.

_At least,_ he thought_, I know why that's my theme song._ Some of the other Slytherin's and most of the Gryffindorks were trying to figure out why they had the song they did. Flitwick had assigned an essay on the origin of your theme song as an extra credit assignment.

Pansy was still trying to figure out why she had Savage Garden's 'To The Moon and Back' as her theme song, though Draco thought it was rather obvious.

Sighing he walked into the Great Hall. Music started to play in the background.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever..._

Draco's eyes narrowed and he stalked over to the Gryffindor table where two seventh years (he wasn't sure of their names but one was black and the other had dirty blonde hair) were snickering over a muggle contraption that was all but blasting the music.

"Turn it off," he said in as threatening a tone he could muster while the whole school was laughing at him.

"Why Malfoy?" the black boy asked, laughing, "Don't you like music?"

"You know perfectly well why," he snapped, "shut the damned thing off."

"Oh just turn it off Dean," Potter said, walking up behind Draco and sitting down next to Granger, "give it a rest. It's not that funny."

Draco wondered if he was blushing, he'd felt Harry's – no, wait, _Potter's_ – breath on his neck. He decided to distract the Gryffindor's from any discoloration he might be experiencing by yelling at Potter.

"I don't need you help with this Potter," he hissed.

"Oh really? I could tell, you where doing _so_ well on your own." Harry ignored him and began eating his food.

"You know Har," the dirty blonde boy said slyly, "we have _your_ theme song on here too."

Potter began to cough into his pumpkin juice. "Okay, not funny. Music _off._" He commanded, standing up and pushing a button the muggle device.

Malfoy glared at the Gryffindors once more for good measure before making his way the his rightful spot at the Slytherin table.

_Harry made them stop playing my song, _he though almost happily, _he sort of... defended me! And from his own friends!_

For some reason Draco felt really happy.

A/N: Aww! Wasn't that cute:? Heh... Not really For any of you who're wondering about Pansy's theme song it's posted at the end of these notes. And next chapter we find out what Hermione's theme song is! I realize Draco's a little OOC but... yeah... FLUFF!

**SiriousB1** – I'm glad someone other then me has these CD's! And yeah, most pop bugs the crap out of me too but the only music I know from 1996-97 era is pop It was actually the song 'Have You Ever' that gave me the idea for the story as well, thanks.

**thedarkside45** – Thanks, and as you can see... There's more for you to read!

Pansy's Theme song, 'To The Moon and Back' by Savage Garden

She's taking her time making up the reasons  
To justify all the hurt inside  
Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one

They're saying, "Mamma never loved her much"  
And, "Daddy never keeps in touch"  
"That's why she shies away from human affection"

But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bag for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
And she'll say to him...

I would fly you to the moon and back if you'll be  
If you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?

She can't remember a time when she felt needed  
If love was red then she was color-blind  
All her friends they've been tried for treason  
And crimes that were never defined

She's saying, "Love is like a barren place  
And reaching out for human faith is  
Is like a journey I just don't have a map for"

So baby's gonna take a drive and  
Push the shift to overdrive  
Send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on the stars  
What a pleasant dream...

I would fly you to the moon and back if you'll be,  
If you'll be my baby  
I've got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?

Mamma never loved her much  
And Daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from human affection

But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bag for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
And she'll say to him...

I would fly you to the moon and back if you'll be,  
If you'll be my baby  
I've got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?


	3. I Just Do

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Mild lyrics, slash of the H/D variety

Author's notes follow story.

Hermione Granger was intelligent. The cleverest witch in her year, and one of the only people to read the entire Hogwart's library before they graduated.

And she _still_ couldn't figure out why she had 'I Just Do' by Go Sailor as her theme song. She'd expected to have maybe classical music or something more... classy. But apparently she was stuck with this.

It seemed everyone was having trouble finding the reason behind her theme song. Ron refused to talk about it, though obviously he was in love with someone. _I wonder who,_ Hermione mused a she absently made notes on the meanings that could be derived from the lyrics of her song, _I wonder if it's a Gryffindor. I'd love him to _finally_ notice me but... like THAT'S ever going to happen._

Harry on the other hand, she was convinced he knew _exactly_ why he had the song he did. The way he blushed and stuttered out that he wasn't doing the extra credit essay was just so obvious.

She looked at the lyrics of her song again and sighed in frustration. _Of all the songs... why this one?_

Draco was practically walking on air. Harry had spoken up for him.

_He's so nice, such a Gryffindork_, he pasued for thought, _I take that back. He's so nice but he's also practically a Slytherin. Oo... Harry in Slytherin... Harry in the same dorm as me... Harry in my bed... _

Draco knew he had to be blushing.

Shaking his head to clear it of any unhelpful – but not necessarily unwanted – thoughts Draco turned his attention back to the matter at hand, "Pansy, darling, if you can't figure out the deeper meaning behind your theme song then don't write the extra credit assignment."

"But Drakey I need the extra marks!"

"Uh-huh... Well why don't you go see if Millicent or Morag have any ideas, hmm?"

"Morag?"

"God Pansy, she's in our year. And a Slytherin... Come to think of it you've shared a dorm with her for nearly seven years, and you don't know who she is?"

Pansy wandered off in search of Morag.

Draco resumed his reverie. _God... I wish I hadn't had to perform that bloody charm in front of the entire class. I can't believe the charm actually worked. _

He found the idea of a charm that could so easily see into his soul and match his feelings in music so perfectly disturbing, very disturbing.

And Harry's theme... God his theme was about wanting sex, or at least that's what I heard. I can't believe the Golden Boy only wants... that. He must be more depreived then I thought.

Oo... Another delicious idea. Helping Harry get over his sexual frustration... Mmm...

Draco dropped his fork and the clatter of cutlery woke him up from his deliciously intoxicating daydream.

Putting his death glare in place and picking the fork up he looked at everyone who dared to raise an eyebrow at what a space case he was becoming. Totally not his fault. It was all Harry's fault! No one who looked that good in over-sized clothes and round, wire framed glasses could be legal.

He looked suspiciously down at his food-filled plate. Or maybe it was the House Elves revenge upon him for waking them at odd hours with odd requests.

He dropped his fork again. Best not to risk it.

A/N- It was getting to close to something resembling angst at the end there, had to throw in something to do with forks! Forks are fun. Anyway, what do you think of Hermione's theme song? It took me a while to settle on one. Originally I was thinking of 'Science Genius Girl' but it was written in 2003 so that didn't work. Boo! Rest assured, another chapter is on it's way in which many people reveal their inner most soul!

Reviews feed my muse!

SiriusB1: Lol, yes I update fast... At least for this story! Thanks for your continued comments.

thedarkside45: You know, there's a reason that mind-readers are universally hated. Glad you're getting a good laugh out of the story!

Hermione's theme song:

I Just Do – Go Sailor

I dropped a penny and you picked it up  
you want to be something when you grow up  
you make me laugh and you don't even try  
you say that sometimes you just like to cry  
  
I'm in love with that  
I'm in love with you  
and I'm in love with everything that you do  
you couldn't make a mistake in my eyes  
just the way that you are has got me hypnotized  
that I'm dreaming, dreaming  
dreaming about you  
  
I asked you if you could ever love me  
you said the oranges in your garden are free  
I asked you if there was more to this thing  
you said that you liked the way that I sing  
  
I'm in love with that  
I'm in love with you  
and I'm in love with everything that you do  
you couldn't make a mistake in my eyes  
just the way that you are has got me hypnotized  
that I'm dreaming, dreaming  
dreaming about you  
  
somebody took all the things that  
I wish for the most and put them in you, in you  
I know that I shouldn't like you this much I can't help it  
oh well, I just do  
I just do  
  
I said that being your friend was okay  
you called when I wasn't home yesterday  
I offered romance to you by mistake  
still you laugh at most every joke that I make  
  
I'm in love with that  
I'm in love with you  
and I'm in love with everything that you do  
you couldn't make a mistake in my eyes  
just the way that you are has got me hypnotized  
that I'm dreaming, dreaming  
dreaming about you


	4. Don't Tell Me How to Love

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Mild lyrics, slash of the H/D variety, fluff

Author's notes follow story.

Chapter 4

Harry James Potter was a Gryffindor and therefore brave. He shouldn't be running away from Draco Malfoy, no way! He wasn't scared of a Slytherin.

But he was.

Sort of.

Harry groaned and sank down into one of the over-stuffed chairs in the Gryffindor common room. _For months I've wanted Draco to chase me and now that he is I'm bloody running away, how does that work?_

Of course when he imagined Draco chasing him Draco's face hadn't been contorted with rage and the 'wand' he'd been reaching for... well...

Harry shook his head free of the arousing images and focused on a way to fix the mess he was in now. Really, was it his fault that he'd had Draco's theme song stuck in his head since the oh-so-eventful Charms lesson? It was a good song after-all...

((Flashback!))

Harry strolled down the halls humming to himself. Passing the hospital wring he stopped and stared in admiration at the line of people waiting to get in. Draco sure had stamina and creativity.

It was now common knowledge throughout the school that Draco Malfoy would hex you if you ever mentioned the theme song charm in his presence. Unfortunately for him it was also common knowledge that Draco Malfoy used a different hex on each person he hexed and the braver students and Hufflepuffs wanted to see just how many hexes he knew.

Well, no one was really sure if the Hufflepuffs were trying to see how many hexes Malfoy had in him or if they were just that... Hufflepuff.

Harry however liked the song. That was all. Really.

Well that and the fact that Draco Malfoy was his current crush and the more he sang/hummed/whistled the song the easier it was to think of him. After all, if you knew the person you liked theme song wouldn't you develop an uncommon fondness for it?

Harry hummed away and turned from the hospital wing waiting line only to find himself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"What do you think you're doing Potter?" Malfoy spat, face contorted with rage.

"Uhh..." Harry replied dumbly, trying not to think about Malfoy's breath ghosting softly over his lips.

"Stop humming that damn song!"

Harry abruptly silenced himself.

"Malfoy," Harry said cautiously, "why are you so ashamed of being in love? There's nothing wrong with it, even I..." He trailed off before he confessed everything to the other boy.

"The hell Potter? Don't go thinking that just because I messed up one charm I'm suddenly as emotional as you stupid Gryffindorks! Merlin! And you'll never know what true love is Potter!" Malfoy spat vehemently, ignoring the fact that he was contradicting himself, "You think you're in love? Ha!"

"Listen Malfoy," Harry said in a dangerously quiet voice, "you can insult me all you want. Call me scarhead! I don't care! But don't you ever suggest that I don't know what love is. That burning in your chest, that hollow feeling you get when you lie alone at night, the way your heartbeat speeds up at the mere sight of your love. I know all about it Malfoy so back off."

"I... Why don't you just go hump your stupid weasel girlfriend Potter!" Malfoy shouted, turning and speeding away in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

"My what? Weasel... Eww! Ginny?" Harry said to the empty air in front of him.

((End Flashback))

Harry sighed again. Forget about Draco _ever_ loving him back after that incident.

Hermione Granger entered the Gryffindor common room to find Harry Potter sitting alone in front of the dying fire.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

He nodded glummly and turned to face her. "Hermione is there anyway to find out if your crush likes you back?" he asked.

"Uh... what?"

"Well because there's this person I'm really truly in love with and I want to know if we have a chance."

"Harry..."

"And don't worry 'cause they're nothing like Cho and... and..."

"No Harry, there's no way to tell. Love works in mysterious ways that even wizards haven't been able to figure out yet," Hermione said, laying a hand on the depressed boy's shoulder, "If there was a way it wouldn't be half as much fun."

"You call this fun? I never took you for a Masochist Hermione," Harry replied with a weak smile.

"Oh there's lots about me you don't know," Hermione replied glibly with an exagerated wink.

For a moment there was silence in the Gryffindor common room before the two friends burst into happy laughter.

A/N: I know I promised to reveal more peoples theme songs but that'll have to wait until the next chapter! Sorry for taking so long with this one btw, but I had a good excuse. I was in the hospital.

I had surgery, got my left adrenal gland removed and stayed in the hospital for three days! (Went in on Friday got out on Sunday) And yes, I am in pain.

Thank (insert your favourite diety here) for Tylenol 3 and Morphine!

(Tee hee... I have staples in me and they looks sooooooooooo gross and hurt like hell)

Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you!!!!

El Ci Aech Johnson – You're welcome to use the theme song charm in your story, I'm flattered!

Oh, and thanks to the people who pointed out my mistake for me. Whoops! Hopefully I'll be able to keep the number of them down!

Reviews feed my muse.


	5. I'll be There for You

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Mild lyrics, slash of the H/D variety, fluff

Author's Notes: This chapter is dedicated to thedarkside45 for her continued patronage!

Chapter 5

Once the laughter had stopped Hermione explained her new theory to Harry.

"You see," she said, bouncing up and down on the overstuffed couch beside him, "I've found a way to alter the charm so that it can be used on more then one person! For couples and friends who want to see what their combined theme song would be!"

"Really? How does it work?" Harry asked, trying to feel excited for his friend.

"You point your wand at one person and say _'aperio iunctura'_ and then to the next and say _'nostrum carmen'_ I call it the Our Song charm! Want to try?"

Harry nodded his agreement and Hermione cast the charm. The Gryffindor common room erupted into song and soon Harry and Hermione were rolling o the ground, laughing their heads off.

The other students gave them wary looks as they past, and the two teenagers tried to get themselves under control.

"I," Harry gasped, "I can't believe it!"

Hermione just nodded, still out of breath.

Harry started to giggle again and hummed a line from the song, sending Hermione and himself into a fit of giggles again.

"Well," he said, once their laughter abated, "it's nice to know you'll be there for me."

Hermione just had time to – playfully – punch him before she started laughing again.

XoX

Draco Malfoy was furious. Harry Potter had told him he was in love with someone and Draco knew it certainly wasn't him.

Not only that, Potter had just walked into the Great Hall with his arms cheerfully slung around the Weasel and the mudblood. He bristled when he saw the way Harry looked at his friends, so intimate and trusting.

_Damn him,_ he thought angrily,_ who needs that fucking half-blood anyway?_

Draco felt tears form in the corners of his eyes and quickly wiped them away.

_I do._

XoX

A/N's: Wow! blinks I finally updatedâ€ Sorry it was so short! I promise to have the next chapter up soon! Oh, and for those of you who are wondering Hermione and Harry's combined theme song is 'I'll be There for You' by the Remembrants! I'd post it but seeing as it's the theme song for 'Friends' I'm pretty sure you al know it! I hope you get the joke! (I'm not sure if 'Friends' was around then, but if it wasn't let's pretend it was )

Reviews feed my muse and make me write the next chapter!


	6. Rapture

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Mild lyrics, slash of the H/D variety, fluff

Author's Notes follow story

XoX

Chapter 6

The Slytherin table was in shock, was Draco Malfoy leaving the Great Hall _crying?_

Ignoring his gaping housemates Draco made his way out and wandered through the school aimlessly. Harry Potter was in love... with someone else. He supposed he should get used to the idea, after all when Harry finally asked the _very_ lucky girl out and she said yes it'd be all over the newspapers and WWN.

Sometimes being him sucked.

Sneering at the painting that called to him from the walls of the corridor he paced. _What can I do?_ he wondered, running a hand through his perfect hair, _How can I get over this... obsession with Harry Potter in time o save my heart? _

"Why!?" he yelled, frustration reaching a boiling point, "Of all the people in this bloody school why did I have to fall in love with Harry-fucking-Potter?!"

He heard a strangled exclamation and footsteps from behind him, tuning he met the eyes of the one person he _did not_ want to see right now.

XoX

Harry Potter watched as a tearful Draco Malfoy made his way from the Great Hall and discreetly followed after making his excuses to his friends.

He watched as Malfoy roamed the hallways, obviously distraut, and ran hands through his perfect hair.

He heard when Malfoy yelled out that he was in love with him.

Draco Malfoy was in love with him, Harry Potter.

He couldn't help the strangled exclamation of surprise that escaped his lips, couldn't help stumbling a little.

Couldn't move as Draco turned and met his gaze.

"Oh fuck," Draco said, staring at Harry, "as if my day couldn't get any worse."

"Malfoy..."

"Don't say anything Potter, I know you don't feel the same – hell, you proved that when you yelled at me about not knowing what love was like this afternoon. Just... don't cheapen my feelings. Leave me alone, that's all I ask of you."

"And... And if I won't?" Harry managed to ask, still in shock.

"I don't know Potter, what do you think?" He knew it was a lame comeback, but what could he do? It wasn't everyday that the object of your affections hears you scream your love for them at the top of your lungs.

Harry stepped closer to Draco, a small smile playing on his lips. "I think," he said slowly, smiled widening, "that there might be a tad more of this..." And with that Harry leaned forward and kissed him.

Draco couldn't believe his... lips. Harry Potter was kissing him? _Harry Potter was kissing him?_

There was only one thing missing really.

And then Draco started to kiss back.

XoX

A/N's: Sorry about the length! I hope you enjoyed this chapter all the same though! Yay! They finally figured it out! Out story's not over just yet though, not for a bit yet!

Reviews feed my muse.


	7. Always Have, Always Will

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Mild lyrics, slash of the H/D variety, pop songs, fluff

Author's Notes to follow.

XoX

Chapter 7: Always Have, Always Will

Harry and Draco smiled at each other, blissfully happy. "You know," Harry said quietly, "I've liked you for a long time."

"I... Really?" Draco asked, snuggling into Harry's arms, "I've... Hmm... I've liked you since second year – it started when I first heard you speaking parseltongue, it's so... sexy. And then what started as physical attraction started to... change. And I realized... I realized that I was in love with you."

Harry, blushing from the honest and sweet response he'd never have expected from Malfoy – no, Draco – tightened his grip on the other boy and began to hum into his ear. "_Have you ever loved somebody so much, it makes you cry? Have you ever needed something so bad, you can't sleep at night?"_

Draco hit him playfully on the arm. "Not even you, Potter." he laughed

"Right, well as long as you don't go around singing _my_ song then we'll call it even."

"Your song..." Draco tensed and pulled away from Harry slightly, "Is this about sex?"

"What?"

"Is that why you're here, holding me, kissing me, saying you love me. Is it because you want sex?"

Harry shook his head vehemently, "God no! I don't even know why that stupid song was my theme song!"

Draco went over the song in his head for a moment before laughing. Now that he knew Harry liked him, maybe even loved him, back he could see how it fit. '_If we keep bumping heads'_ described their fights and '_I've been holding back this secret from you'_ seemed so... Harry. And of course '_Right now I'm goody-goody, sometimes I'm naughty-naughty.' _Well... he couldn't wait to explore that one someplace a little bit more private.

XoX

A week later Draco and Harry were living in ecstasy – Draco'd penned a hasty note to his mother saying that he had business to take care of at school during the winter break. As a result Harry had spent every moment – waking and otherwise – with him in the deserted Slytherin common rooms.

As Christmas approached they both wondered absently when they'd find the time to get around to buying the other a present.

"Harry," Draco said one day, looking down at the Gryffindor who was comfortably nestled next to him in his bed, "I need to do some shopping tomorrow. Can we go to Hogsmede?"

Harry murmured his assent and snuggled closer to the other boy, plans for elaborate gifts filling his mind, finally he settled on what he hoped was the perfect one.

And what a surprise it would be.

XoX

Christmas morning dawned, the grounds of Hogwarts were blanketed in snow and deep in the Slytherin dungeons two boys lay entwined in each other's arms.

"Harry," Draco said quietly, shaking the other boy, "Harry it's Christmas."

Harry smiled sleepily and sat up. "It is, isn't it? You think Hedwig will know to bring my gifts here?"

While the two boys had spent as long as the possibly could with each other, eventually it occurred to them that not showing up for meals an the like might arouse some suspicion. So Harry had begun to go to meals again whenever he could, while Draco stayed in the dungeon because that was acceptable for a Slytherin to do.

Draco shrugged and gestured to the two piles of gifts on the floor next to his bed. "I'm guessing yes."

Laughing, Harry kicked off the silk sheets that covered him and began to tear through his presents. When he reached the bottom of his pile he was disappointed, Draco hadn't gotten him anything.

Hoping he wouldn't look like a fool he turned to his new boyfriend and watched as he opened the small package that he'd given Draco.

Draco looked at the piece of paper in the bottom of the box perplexed. "_Aperio iunctura?"_ he said questionaingly.

Smiling Harry took Draco's hand in his own and murmured, "_Nostrum carmen."_

The small chamber that was Draco's private room – he was a Slytherin prefect after all – filled with soft music.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
Coz I'm counting on_

_A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning (yeah)_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining  
Brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the  
Pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
Coz it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

And, as the music faded away Draco turned wide eyes to Harry.

"Is that...?"

"Yes."

XoX

Harry, it seemed, need not have worried about looking foolish. Draco _had_ gotten him something, but had wanted to see him open it. He'd received a beautiful silver dragon pendant that hung round his neck and wouldn't come off unless Draco took it off.

He'd always been a bit possessive.

Harry, after affirming Draco's hope that the song they'd heard had been _their_ theme song, had been nearly knocked off his feet by his ecstatic boyfriend and had had an enjoyable morning.

Now, a he lay in bed next to Draco he could only think of the future.

Yes, there was a war going on. Yes, he needed to kill someone.

But, for the first time in years, he felt like he could do it.

He could do anything.

XoX

Author's Note: Aww... Wasn't that sweet? Sickeningly so. Anyway, that song is, as I'm sure you've realized, Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden. I know some of you wanted them to have a different song, but I'm sorry I had this one chosen out long ago! Ah! There's only one or two chapter left! ;; It's almost over! Oh, if you haven't figured this one out yet, all of the chapter titles are songs! Go check them out!

Special thanks to all who reviewed! More review quicker updates!


	8. Epilogue: Truly, Madly, Deeply

Disclaimer: No own, no sue

Warnings: Mild lyrics, fluff, slash

Author's Notes: Aww... This is the last chapter! It's ovvvvvvvvvvvvvvver!!! Tee-hee, I might make a sequel... or not... we'll see. I encourage anyone who liked this story to go read Deny Thy Father, Something Kinda Funny (even if mpreg squicks so out try reading it, it's a humor story!), Leg Room (complete and utter lunacy in the form of Harry/Draco slash!), and my newest story (which may or may not be up yet) Harry Potter and his Fairy Goth Mother (a humorous take on the traditional 'rebel!Harry' fics out there!)

Epilogue: Truly Madly Deeply

_Harry Potter's successful defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort during his final year of schooling is now humorously attributed to one Draco Malfoy. Shortly before the seventh years at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry were scheduled to take the NEWT exams a cloaked assassin crept into the Gryffindor dorms in an attempt to silence the 'Golden Boy' once and for all. _

_Thanks to his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, Harry was not in his bed at the time and so his dorm mates were able to apprehend the confused man and take him to Headmaster Dumbledore for questioning. _

_Soon after the final battle began._

_Forewarned, as they say, is forearmed and after questioning under Veratiserum the assailant revealed the Dark Lord's plans for attack. _

_Hogwarts was prepared and, when Death Eaters stormed the castle they found it filled to the brim with Aurors and members of the renowned 'Order of the Phoenix.' Needless to say, Voldemort's plans failed._

_While this was going on Draco Malfoy, using parental connections, snuck his boyfriend into Voldemort's headquarters. Mr. Potter and Voldemort dueled and soon Voldemort was vanquished by, not a spell or potion, but a 'bullet' through his head. A 'bullet' is a muggle explosive that, when used in tandem with a 'gun', is deadly._

_Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would not comment on the circumstances surrounding their relationship, but this reporter has heard tales that a wedding is in the near future for the two of them._

_- Rita Skeeter_

XoX

Draco slammed his copy of the latest 'Prophet' down and screamed his frustration wordlessly.

"How the hell did she know we were getting married?" he asked.

Harry looked at the picture that accompanied the article and smiled. "I don't know Dray," he laughed, "could it have anything to do with the rings on our fingers?"

Draco looked down at the photograph and bushed. "Yes, well..."

"I know what you mean," Harry sighed, wrapping his arms around his fiancé, "it'd be nice to keep our private lives private for once."

Draco smiled and looked down at the ring that circled his left ring finger, "I don't know. Some part of me wants to tell the whole world you're mine."

"I think Rita did that for us," Harry said, tapping the article on the table.

"Yes, well you think that would've stopped the love letters wouldn't you?" Draco grumbled, leafing through a pile of said letters. "Listen to the gall of these people. 'Dearest Harry, if you ever get tired of the blonde come fly with me. Ben Johnson.'"

Harry laughed and pulled Draco closer, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'm all yours."

"And you'd do best to remember that."

"Mmm... Of course." Harry licked the side of Draco's neck, "But that means you're mine too."

Shrugging Draco pulled his soon-to-be-husband into his lap. "I think I can live with that."

XoX

Harry and Draco's wedding was an event for the ages.

It was hosted in beautiful Malfoy Manor, located in the south of Wales. The gardens were filled with cream roses and house elves had spent the majority of the week preparing everything.

Chairs lined the finely groomed lawns and there wasn't a spare seat in the house. The Weasleys took up the entire first row and confused – and maybe just a bit devious –ushers could be heard asking guests if they were friends of the groom or the groom. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stood beside their best friend as he said his vows and Hermione could be seen crying as Dumbledore announced that the marriage ceremony was complete.

Blaise Zambini, Draco's best man, hit it off with Seamus Finnegan and the two were seen leaving the reception early.

Perhaps the most memorable moment of the wedding – aside from Severus Snape grabbing Remus Lupin and kissing him full on the mouth – was the two grooms' first dance as a married couple.

The two refused the use of a DJ for the dance, stating that they didn't need one. And then, with four whispered words, music filled the ballroom of Malfoy Manor.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy..._

The End


End file.
